Would You Rather?
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Oneshot - FreddiexCarly - Could a rousing game of 'Would You Rather' lead to something more?


**Title:** Would You Rather...?  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Oneshot - FreddiexCarly - Could a rousing game of 'Would You Rather' lead to something more?  
**Author's Note:** If anyone remembers Zoey 101, that's where I got the game from. This oneshot may be random, but whatever. I had to write it and I kind of like it. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

Would You Rather...?

Freddie Benson and Carly Shay were sitting upstairs in the iCarly studio on colorful bean bag chairs. The two teenagers were laughing and having a good time talking with each other. They were supposed to have a rehearsal, but the co-host of the webshow was stuck in detention, so she was unable to attend. Carly made a decision that they should cancel it and Freddie agreed with her. Now at the moment, the couple was enjoying themselves alone.

"Let's play a game!" Carly said happily as she scooted her bean bag chair a little closer to Freddie. "Sam showed me this one!"

Freddie frowned and has a thought in his head of what his best friend might be thinking of. "Is it that stupid slap game?"

Carly looked confused for a moment, but otherwise, she answered him. "No. It's called, Would You Rather?"

"I know this game!" Freddie said excitedly and smiled at his best friend. "You first."

"Okay…" Carly tried to think of a question to ask him, then after three seconds, she replied. "Got one. Would you rather live with a bunch of hobos for a week or eat a hotdog with peanut butter on it?"

Freddie only thought about for a millisecond and deadpanned. "Eat a hotdog with peanut butter."

"Ew, why?" Carly giggled.

Freddie was half amused and half shocked at her reaction. "You've never tried peanut butter on a hotdog before?"

"No and I don't think I want to," Carly answered and began to ask her question. "Would you rather be mauled by a bear or have your mom bring an embarrassing picture of you and show it to all of the kids at school?"

"I would rather die of embarrassment so being mauled by a bear would do for me," Freddie responded and was thankful his mother hasn't been bursting into his school like she usually does.

Carly rolled her eyes. She knows how Freddie hates it when Mrs. Benson embarrasses and humiliates him. It's like what Sam does to him, but only worse. "My turn. Would you rather kiss a girl that has a breath which smells like onions or be deserted on a tropical island without your cellphone?"

"Kiss the girl with the onion smelled breath." Freddie said, but what he really pictured in his mind was the girl was her and he really didn't care about what her breath smells like. He imagined their kiss would be quite wonderful than what he experienced with his first. It's not like he didn't enjoy the kiss he shared with Sam, but the 'hatred' he has for her was awkward to start the kiss.

She smiled at his answer then it slowly faltered when it suddenly became serious much to Freddie's confusion of the sudden facial expression Carly's giving him. "Would you rather kiss me or touch Lewbert's wart?"

After she asked him that, Freddie instantly leaned closer to her and kissed Carly fully onto her beautiful plumped lips that he has been dying to for a very long time. Carly was surprised by his sudden move at first, but she lovingly kissed him back. They were sure of themselves that their kiss lasted for ten seconds, at least.

"Ten seconds…" Carly breathed out after they were apart so they could get air.

"What?" Freddie asked slightly of confused at her random words she blurted out.

"That's how long we kissed. Ten seconds." She answered looking at him.

"Yep. The _best_ ten seconds of my life," Freddie said smiling and Carly couldn't help, but to put a smile on her face to.

"You haven't answered my question, though." Carly pointed out to her best friend. The guy she kissed which was amazing.

"I think that answer speaks for itself," Freddie smirked. "Now it's time for _my_ question," Carly positioned herself back to where she was sitting before of the somewhat interruption of their game. "Would you rather let Spencer have another goldfish or kiss me again?"

"_Hmmm_…"


End file.
